


【快新】寻光

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Depressive Disorder, You Light Me Up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 重度抑郁的第四年，我终于开始吃药了。





	【快新】寻光

**Author's Note:**

> \- 1w字自闭糖，有成年向的情节

 

*

 

重度抑郁的第四年，我终于去了医院。

 

很多事情我没办法和医生讲，只能用只言片语勾画出那些零碎的过往，和他说我现在过得很不好。

 

那天，我第一次见到报告单和病历上白纸黑字的“重度抑郁症”。我没有向医生隐瞒我这种状态已经持续三年多了，也没有对吃药表现出抵触。

 

 

 

我是黑羽快斗。曾经是第二代怪盗基德。

 

重度抑郁的第四年，我终于开始吃药了。

 

 

 

 

*

 

有时候我摘下易容时用的人皮面具，却不知道自己究竟是谁；夜深人静独自一人归家、卸下扑克脸时，也总会觉得身心俱疲，总会想，“我这样不就是个跳梁小丑吗”。但当时有更重要的事情需要我去做，我便也没在意这种状况，毕竟无数个日夜的孤军奋战常常使我忙得脚不沾地，根本无暇分神于此。

 

而当一切结束后，这些焦躁的负面情绪开始愈演愈烈，严重地影响到了我曾经能够轻而易举地展露于人前的伪装，假装自己过着轻松自在的生活对我而言逐渐变得艰难无比，甚至有时候连神经大条的笨蛋青梅也会问我是否遇到了什么烦心事以至于一脸不开心的模样。

 

 

 

我不知道我是谁。

 

我不知道我是黑羽快斗，还是怪盗基德。

 

我知道我曾经在演怪盗基德，也知道自己一直在演黑羽快斗。

 

但我……到底是谁？

 

 

 

回首来路，我只见得一副模糊的面孔，始终挂着完美无缺的笑容，却假得过分，笑意没有一次抵达眼底。

 

那张脸，我非常熟悉，是每天清晨、夜晚洗漱时能在镜中见到的脸。可走到半途我才发现，那又是一副无比陌生的模样——颓丧、抑郁、自闭，惶惶终日无法回头。

 

就这样过下去吧，别回头了。无数次，我这么对镜中的自己说。

 

 

 

 

*

 

我的母亲是黑羽千影。她曾经有过另一层身份——怪盗淑女，人称“昭和女十二面相”的幻影女郎。偶尔她也会戏谑地提起，我们还真是“全家怪盗”，怪盗父母生下了怪盗儿子，连儿子的名字都取为“怪盗（kaitou）”的谐音（kaito）。

 

我们经常视频通话，聊我在日本白天的高中生活和夜晚的怪盗工作，聊她在拉斯维加斯的日常和观看的演出。失去父亲以后，我们倒也还能活出表面幸福的模样。

 

 

 

在那场所谓的“魔术事故”前，母亲和父亲都过得无比幸福。二十年前巴黎夜空中的惊鸿一瞥，下坠的急流中满城灯火在他们的眼中支离破碎，可那些都不过是虚无缥缈的存在罢了，他们的眼中唯有彼此。那个充盈着浪漫、甜蜜与惊险的吻，在母亲的心里生生地烙了二十年。

 

那年的熊熊火焰与焦炭前，她流尽了这辈子最后一滴泪，发誓此生不会再踏上巴黎的土地。那里是他们的初遇之地，却也成了往后余生心上再无法承受的重量。

 

我升入国中后不久，母亲便离开日本，远走拉斯维加斯，把自己浸入日复一日的各类演出的观看中，但最多的还是魔术表演。那些繁丽舞台上的魔术永远比不过父亲手中所诞生的奇迹，可我知道，她也只能以此麻痹自己了。

 

 

 

我经常会想，我是否是我母亲一生苦难的根源。

 

诚然，我是母亲与父亲爱情的结晶，但在父亲逝于火舌中后，在父亲的熏陶下与他同样热爱魔术的我便成了她的痛。我的身上无可避免地带着父亲的影子，我的每一个表情、每一个动作都能令母亲想起她已故且尸骨无存的丈夫。我常常觉得，她看着我的眼神像是透过我看向父亲，带着深深的怀缅，也带着浓重如墨的哀伤。每每和她视频联络过后，我都忍不住问自己，倘若无我，是否她现在能过得更好些？

 

但我必须得活下去。每一次为查明父亲“意外事故”的真相而受伤、流血，我都咬着牙告诉自己，我必须得活下去，否则她将老无所依。尽管我是她的苦痛，但我同时也无可避免地是她唯一能“看见”爱人的依托。

 

所以我不能死。绝对不能。

 

尽管比起黑羽快斗，显然她更需要黑羽盗一。

 

 

 

 

*

 

在母亲面前时，我也几乎没有卸下过扑克脸。虽然她知道我戴着假面，但也从不拆穿。她总归是我的母亲，我们身上流着同样的血液，她自然知道我是为什么总是戴着面具。

 

但有一个人，我在他的面前时呈现出来的状态，似乎最为接近“真实的自我”。

 

 

 

他是工藤新一。

 

 

 

我们初遇时，他是工藤新一，那会儿我们都是十七岁。按理说我从钟楼上借着幕布往下面的人群中跳时，风掀起略微粗糙的布料，我本该只能看见直升机中他的轮廓，可后来许多个日夜中，我却能清晰地回想起他蓝得摄人心魄的眼眸，一遍又一遍在脑海中描摹着他灯光下棱角分明的脸庞和唇角似有若无的微笑。

 

第二次见面时，他却变成了江户川柯南——一个七岁的孩童，那时候他在酒店天台上假装放焰火。重逢时，我对上他锐利如刀刃的视线，却觉得自己撞进了一汪沙漠中的月牙泉。理智告诉我，那只是个小男孩，可我的感性疯狂叫嚣着，硬生生地把那个孩子的身形和数月前直升机上的高中生侦探的轮廓重合。于是我想尽一切办法，跟踪、偷拍、窃听，最终确实证明了他们两个是同一个人。

 

后来我们又“遇上”了许多次。名侦探的身体虽然变小，头脑却一样灵活，总是能干扰我的“演出”。不过我倒是没什么不满的情绪，反而相当兴奋，有棋逢对手的喜悦，也有狭路相逢的紧张。

 

我本不信宿命也不信人，但我们一步步从侦探与罪犯到侦探与怪盗，从宿敌到搭档，从陌路人到类似友人，我不得不承认，有些事情似乎真是冥冥之中命定的。

 

 

 

其实是我主动靠近他、拉近我们之间的距离的。虽然我一时半会儿无法超越父亲，但我自信除非我愿意，否则没有人能抓得住我，名侦探工藤新一也不例外。

 

 

 

一开始，我在他面前总是笑着的——扑克脸的假笑。但有一天他追我至天台时忽然在门口停住了脚步，没有再往前一步，只是沉默地望着堪堪站在天台边缘随时准备跳下去、张开滑翔翼的我。我疑惑地望了回去，许久之后他才缓缓开口，他说：“基德，别笑了，好假。”

 

那个刹那我愣住了。无论我是在什么样的装扮之下，从没有人说过我的笑很假，毕竟这是华丽怪盗的魔术表演中必不可少的基本功。后来我思来想去，不免有些后怕，在一心想着抓住自己的宿敌面前愣神可真是太危险了，瞬息之间能发生的事情可多了。

 

再后来，不知怎么地——兴许是鬼使神差吧——我逐渐对他放下了心防，收敛起一身为自保而存在的尖刺，而他也总是无比自然地接受我的靠近，似乎那本就是理所当然的事情。

 

那年在几近分崩离析的雷克洛克美术馆中，我拜托寺井爷爷引爆我们装在隐蔽处的炸弹，业火的向日葵被奔涌而至的大水淹没的前一刻，我问他：“你不抓我吗？”随之而来的是呛入口鼻的水流，他无法回答，但脱险以后他却也没有再回答我了。

 

因着不知何时而至的崩塌，他拜托我带他青梅竹马的漂亮姑娘躲避落石、飞出洞口，而甘愿把自己置身于随时可能丧命的危险之中。

 

起初我是不同意的，但时间紧迫、刻不容缓，而且他的恳求甚至接近于哀求。

 

那时候我浑身热烫的血液都凉了下去，但我自知我永远无法拒绝他——哪怕他要求摘下我的单片眼镜和高顶礼帽，我都不会拒绝——也无法拒绝帮助他实现他的正义，和……把他推向他的爱情。于是我最终同意了。

 

分别时，他忽然对我说：“我抓不到你的。”声音不大，夹杂在崩塌和落石声中含混不清，但传入我耳中时却是那么的清晰。

 

 

 

他说他抓不到我，但我知道，我没救了，我已经被他牢牢抓住了。

 

那时候，我听到了自己的心沦陷的声音。

 

你完了，黑羽快斗。我这么对自己说。

 

 

 

 

*

 

人说喜欢上一个人便是“我一见你就笑”。我觉得这句话当真不假，我一见到他便觉得心上阴霾一扫而空，只想把最真实的笑容展现给他看。

 

曾读过卡夫卡的《箴言录》，其中有段话我印象特别深：

 

“心脏是一座有两间卧室的房子，一间住着痛苦，另一间住着欢乐。人不能笑得太响，否则笑声会吵醒隔壁房间的痛苦。”

 

在他面前时我总能笑得开怀，但笑过之后、分别以后，纷至沓来的便是空虚与绝望。那些痛苦的阴影声势浩大地卷土重来，黑云压城般沉重地堆叠在胸腔中，几乎使我窒息。

 

 

 

我们曾许多次靠得非常近——这边说的是物理意义上的距离。

 

他还是小侦探的时候，曾经被冒充“红色暹罗猫”的佛像盗贼从窗子扔下飞艇，我跟着跳了下去，努力与气流作斗争，终于把他搂进怀中。那时候他嫌弃我的滑翔翼没有引擎，飞不回飞艇。后来他在新加坡帮我洗清莫须有的罪名时，我也曾接住从楼顶坠落的他，那时候我终于给滑翔翼装上引擎，还搞得很大，结果又被他嫌弃，理由是太招摇。

 

温香软玉在怀那么多次，我又不是坐怀不乱的柳下惠，总会有晃神想亲吻的瞬间，但好在理智总在关键时刻回笼，否则我也不知道以后该如何面对他了。

 

他拥有着我早已失去的阳光。那份耀眼与明丽，我怎么敢奢求？

 

……我怎么敢玷污？

 

 

 

我最大的秘密不是我的身份。

 

我最大的秘密是“喜欢你”。

 

我也曾无数次想把隐秘而禁忌的爱意宣之于口……但我不敢。

 

我的身份见不得光，可他是无人不知无人不晓的名侦探，是世间最为耀眼的光。

 

我是扑火的飞蛾，妄图能够拥抱他，仅仅一瞬就好。

 

一瞬……便足以回味一生。

 

 

 

 

*

 

说出来可能没人信，其实我和他上过床——说的可以是字面意思，也可以不是字面意思——是的，做过爱的那种。

 

若不是当事人是我和他，我当真会以为这种事是我一厢情愿、痴人说梦。

 

 

 

那时候他刚恢复原本的身份不久，在朋友聚会中喝得很醉，表面上看起来没什么事，走路倒也勉强能走个直线，但那双蔚蓝清澈的眸子早已不复往日的清明，蒙覆上了隐约的水雾和浓重的迷离。

 

我一直混在服务员中观察着聚会的情况，之后还放心不下，跟个STK似的一路跟着他回家，确保他的安全。毕竟……他真的太好看了——我想不出别的能够描述他的模样的形容词——清醒时好看，喝醉了也好看，不管怎样都好看。

 

快到工藤邸时，他似乎终于是撑不住了，一个身形不稳就靠到了路边的墙上，差点就沿着墙壁滑坐到地上。当下我自然是顾不得什么行迹暴露，赶忙冲上前去扶住了他。

 

“果然是你啊。”他的眼神还是很迷离，但我却感觉被其撞进了心底。

 

我不知道该如何作答，“暗中护送醉酒的宿敌回家”这种事任谁听了都很荒唐吧。可他似乎根本没打算从我这儿得到回答，兀自把下巴搁在我的肩头，虚虚地拥着我问：“我喝好醉，你不送我回家吗？”

 

我只觉得脑中紧绷的弦“啪”地一声断了。

 

……这算什么？邀请吗？

 

 

 

谁能想到大名鼎鼎的工藤新一竟会被酒精逼出少爷心性，活脱脱一个新生代戏精，神气活现地指使着我干这干那，否则就一边嚷嚷着“渣男”、一边拽着我的胳膊不让我走。别说，他力气还真大，扯得我胳膊生疼。

 

被他使唤着往浴缸里放水、帮他洗澡的时候，他还格外不老实地凑过来，在我身上乱蹭脑袋。他脑后的呆毛时不时就戳在我胳膊上，湿透的额发蹭着我的胸口，撩得我心痒痒，但我可不敢轻举妄动。趁人之危并非我的原则，更何况眼前人可不是什么普通的“别人”，而是我的心上人。

 

把他从头到脚擦干后侦探终于变得乖了些，安静地裹在被窝里。虽说他骨碌转着眼珠子，不知道又在打什么主意。

 

我揉了揉他的脑袋，希望能起到安抚的作用，和他说我身上都被他从浴缸里泼出的水弄湿了，所以要借用一下他的衣服和浴室。

 

谁知我从浴室里出来后他还没睡着，努力撑着明显染上困意的眼皮，直勾勾地盯着我。我被他瞅得都有些头皮发麻、脊背泛凉了。

 

“你——过来。”又是那种天上天下唯我独尊的语气。好吧，那我也只能听话地过去咯，醉酒的名侦探真的惹不得，谁都不知道他会干出些什么事来。

 

……谁都不知道他会干出些什么事来……

 

……？

 

我走到床边低下头正准备问他有什么指示的时候，他忽然揪着我的袖口往下扯。我对他自然是不设防的，猝不及防跌到了床上，压在了他身上。他被我压得闷哼了一声，我赶忙道歉，正欲起身，却被他手脚并用地箍住了。

 

“睡觉。”

 

“哈？”小的愚钝，实在无法理解名侦探的脑回路。

 

他温热且湿润的吐息呼上我的侧颈，柔软的舌头在皮肤上舔舐、挑逗着。

 

“我说——睡我。”

 

 

 

我最后还是和他睡了。

 

我说过的，我从来就无法拒绝他，不管是什么要求。虽然我不太愿意在他不清醒的时候对他做出这种事，但他声称对于自己在说些什么再清楚不过了。

 

在做到最后一步前，我反复和他确认是否还要继续。他的眼眸在这过程中逐渐恢复如往日的清明，但他仍是要求我继续，甚至还一直嫌我啰嗦。

 

他要求我蒙上他的眼睛，然后卸下我脸上的变装，理由是“不想和陌生人上床”。那我就当他是真的想要宣泄什么了。兴许他也同我一样，郁结满腹不得解，便想以这种方式来麻痹自己。

 

其实啊，名侦探，你知不知道，我们才算是陌生人。

 

 

 

当我终于嵌入他身体时，恍惚间我竟产生了我们融为一体了的错觉，心底里也生出了“若我无法拥有你的灵魂，那便拥有你的身体”这种十恶不赦的想法。

 

我知道同我上床的这个人的心不属于我。

 

但是，工藤，你知道吗——

 

You complete my soul.

 

 

 

我没忍住中出了。醉酒的大侦探闹腾得仿佛他才是“KID”，缠着我不让我抱他去浴室清理。隔天他果不其然发起了烧，难受地只能躺在床上小声哼唧，我不禁后悔起前夜一时心软听了他还想再做一次、不想做清理、只想含着我射在他体内的东西的鬼话。

 

哼唧了好一阵子后名侦探终于肯由着我做清理。洗过澡、吃下退烧药后，他似乎终于是累坏了，一沾床便沉沉睡去。

 

但他做梦，还说梦话。

 

我准备出房门给他烧点热水、降温后倒进保温杯里等他醒来后喝时，忽然听到他在说梦话，折回床边凑近想听清，却发现他只在反反复复地不停低喃着“基德，你疼吗”。

 

一瞬间我就明白了他到底在问什么。

 

 

 

那么多年，从没人问过我疼不疼。大众们只见得我在月夜里的华丽演出，就连警方们内部也都流传着“不老不死的怪盗基德”的说法。

 

那么多次犯案，他们总是有能伤到我的时候，我也总有为了顺利逃脱而流血受伤的时候。

 

受伤不能被人发现，尤其是父亲是基德特别行动组的负责警部的青子和致力于找出使得“黑羽快斗＝怪盗基德”这个等式成立的证据的白马。

 

如果有流血的话更是糟糕，还要注意千万不能在现场和逃生路线上留下血迹，否则在未完成“基德的使命”之前身份就会暴露。

 

如果只是钝器伤导致的出血倒也还好，处理得当便不是什么大事。最麻烦的是枪伤，我没法去医院或者诊所处理，毕竟寻常高中生怎么可能招惹到持枪人士。有时会感染、发烧，难受得很，那种疼痛无论怎样都无法习惯啊，但我又能有什么办法，只能逼自己去习惯，有什么伤痛是咬一咬牙忍不过去的呢。

 

 

 

但本该是宿敌的名侦探却在酒后乱性之后、发烧得迷迷糊糊的时候于睡梦中反复询问身为国际罪犯的怪盗“疼不疼”。

 

疼啊。我多想把他摇醒，然后这么回答他。

 

其实他之前也问过一次，是我们还在新加坡搞事情的那会儿。我被人陷害，逃跑过程中胳膊被子弹打伤，一个人躲在阴影处处理伤口的时候，他找到了我，没有趁机走到我跟前看我的脸，而是就那样站在我身后看着我背对着他缠绷带，也自觉地不上手帮忙，任由我固执地维持着怪盗的骄傲和自尊。或许是看我的动作过于熟练吧，他不知是出于什么心理开口抱怨了一句“当地警方也真是的，你怎么可能是凶手”。我没忍住笑了出声，换好衣服回头对他说“我本来就是罪犯啊”，却换来小侦探不满的瞪眼。那时候他问我“疼不疼”。我想说，我既然是血肉之躯，当然会疼……怎么可能不疼？但最终我什么都没说，只是冲他笑了笑，伸手邀请他同我一起进行一场新加坡的月下翱翔，同赏美妙绝伦的繁华夜景。

 

 

 

但他躺在床上裹着被子毫无防备睡着的乖巧模样真是太好看了，我舍不得扰他清梦。

 

“被你这么一问，似乎更疼了啊……”

 

我没忍住凑过去亲了亲他的额头和嘴唇，小心翼翼，生怕吵醒他。

 

“不是怪盗基德，是黑羽快斗哟。”

 

 

 

 

*

 

工藤退烧后，我问他还记不记得之前的事，结果收获了白眼一枚。我问出口的时候其实有些尴尬，但他一副无所谓的模样，还说“你脑子里装的都是些什么奇怪的小说”、“不用你负责”之类的话。他还顺便说了句“我还挺舒服的”，我姑且就当作是夸奖了。

 

其实我不知道工藤到底是怎么想的，但对我而言，那是一场我可遇不可求的、与心上人的一夜情。

 

 

 

自那以后，我们很长一段时间没有见面。

 

不可避免的尴尬倒是次要原因。主要原因是我终于找到了潘多拉并将其销毁，并且揪住了多年来与之斗智斗勇的组织的关键线索。于是我同ICPO合作，一举清剿了那个大型跨国犯罪组织。事后，ICPO也如约封存了“1412”这个代号。

 

其实，仔细想来，我和工藤并没有非见面不可的理由。

 

 

 

一切纷争终于落幕后，我托训练有素的白鸽往工藤邸送去怪盗基德的最后一封预告函。没有华丽且复杂的暗号，只是简单地写明了上门“拜访”的时间。

 

那晚，工藤坐在昏暗的卧室的床沿问我：“你的事情终于都做完了？”

 

我应了一声，借着从窗子透进来的月光在心里一遍遍描摹着他的容颜，最后忍不住执起他的右手在无名指的第二个指节上落下一吻。

 

从今以后，怪盗基德的故事的结局便与他工藤新一无关了。

 

月下的魔术师终归不是平成年代的福尔摩斯的世界里的人，在最重要的观众面前谢幕后悄然退场就好。正如大海与天空，游鱼与飞鸟，看似相交，实则在那虚无的交点背后只是渐行渐远罢了。

 

 

 

 

*

 

重度抑郁的第四年，我第一次去医院看病。从医院出来的那会儿，天空灰蒙蒙的，像极了这么久以来我的心绪。

 

那一天我在市区内徒步乱逛到很晚，吃遍了沿途的甜品店，撑得我腹肌都快没了。

 

如今，甜食早已无法拯救我颓丧至谷底的状态，但暴饮暴食摄入过多的甜腻玩意儿还是多少能对我的大脑神经起到一些麻痹作用的。

 

顺从内心肆意乱窜的后果就是，我差点儿错过了回学校的末班公交。多亏我在怪盗时期得经常从围追堵截的警员们的眼皮子底下逃脱，因此锻炼出了过人的脚力。一路狂奔后我总算是赶上了末班车。

 

 

 

但我没想到命运当真是弄人，我居然会在回程的公交车上偶遇工藤。

 

 

 

他坐在车厢中段的位置，为了不引起他的注意，我只得硬着头皮按原定的路线前进，压低了鸭舌帽的帽檐，径直往车厢最后的座位走去。

 

终于落座后，我悄悄观察了一下工藤，他正低着头看手机，应该是没注意到我。我松了口气，紧绷着的肩颈垮了下去。

 

我把视线移到身侧的玻璃窗上，看着窗子那头自己的虚像。

 

帽檐都压得这么低了，我自己都看不清自己的脸，他能认出来就有鬼了。我不禁在心里嘲笑起自己的过度紧张。一对上他，我连手脚都不知道该往哪儿放了。

 

 

 

走了一天，我真的是太累了。于是头抵着车窗就不知不觉地睡着，数次刹车时由于惯性致使的脑袋与车窗的磕碰都没能弄醒我。

 

我是睡着睡着忽然惊醒的。醒来的一瞬间听到报站的广播声，庆幸自己没有坐过站，当前站点离学校还有好几站车程。

 

但我的头并没有抵着车窗或是座椅靠背，挪动脑袋的时候感觉帽顶蹭过什么柔软的东西。当下我就产生了不太妙的预感。

 

我费力地睁开眼皮，挪了挪头部，终于意识到我在这段小憩的后期是以一种脑袋搁在身旁人的肩膀上的姿势沉沉睡着的。我用膝盖都能想到，身边的这个人一定是工藤。

 

我坐直了僵硬的身子，转过头瞅他，却发现他好整以暇地朝我挑眉，唇角勾起一抹似有若无的笑。我心里咯噔了一下，他多半是认出我了。但我还是硬着头皮想碰碰运气。

 

“不好意思啊，我也不知道自己睡姿这么糟糕……”

 

“不是你的问题，是我把你的头靠过来的。”

 

我懵了一下，迅速眨了几下眼睛思考起对策。“你是那个……很有名的工藤新一？”这话一说出口我就后悔了，这是什么烂大街的搭讪话啊。

 

他还是那副表情，似笑非笑的。“别装了，东大工学部二年级的黑羽快斗君？”他没有说“基德”，而是直接道出了我的名字。

 

虽然我在他面前的运气一向是不太好，但我这回真是彻底懵了。我自认为从未在工藤面前露出过马脚，他没可能查出我的真实身份。

 

他似乎知道我在想些什么，低低地笑了笑，然后开口替我解惑：“是你自己告诉我的。”

 

我终于后知后觉地回想起，我曾直接对他抖露过我的真名，那时候我以为他睡着了。但很奇怪，他在那之前明明还在迷迷糊糊地说着梦话……

 

我出神地凝视着他的眼眸，愣愣地和他对视着，直到他忽然有些不好意思地移开了视线。

 

“好啦……本来是在睡啦，但是被你亲醒了。”

 

什么鬼啊……我倏地扭回头正视前方，扭头的速度太快差点闪到脖子。结果居然是因为这种原因吗？我堂堂怪盗基德一世英名，啊呸，两世英名……

 

 

 

之后我们一路缄默无言，直到在宿舍附近的车站一起下车。

 

我开口和他道别，谁料他竟说：“你还真是拔屌无情啊，连聊会儿天都不肯吗？”

 

我被这话噎了一下。事实上，我经常会回想起那晚的种种，他主动缠上我的腰的白皙双腿的力度，他泛红的眼角溢出的生理性的泪花，他嗲得恰到好处的勾人的呻吟声……虽然那些都是真实发生过的，可我始终觉得不真切，恍如南柯一梦。像我这样行走在灰暗与阴影中的人，怎么配拥有那般耀眼而明亮的他呢？

 

工藤没理会我的出神，自顾自地说了下去：“既然你主动和我说了你的真名，那我不查一查的话未免也太不领情了。查到你和我同校的时候，实不相瞒，我非常惊讶，尽管以你的能力这是理所当然的。但我还是不能相信，也不能理解，为什么这一年多来我都没有在校内听到你的消息。我以为，凭你的魔术才能，还有长相、性格、成绩之类的，很快就会成为校内的风云人物。因为我记得很久以前——我还是柯南的时候——你和我说过，你以后想当魔术师。”

 

“魔术师啊……”我看向不远处的路灯，而后又注视起他那张我百看不厌的脸。明明我很讨厌自己，却总喜欢看和我长得那么像的他。“我爸，黑羽盗一，你知道的吧？其实多半是因为他啦，我从小的梦想就是成为超越老爸的魔术师。但后来发生了那么多事，退休不做怪盗以后，我发现其实我也没有那么想当魔术师了，有时候觉得，开个侦探事务所也挺好。”最后那句话，前半句是真的，后半句半真半假吧，主要目的是为了逗他。

 

“那你要和我一起开侦探事务所吗？”工藤的语气相当的认真。

 

不是吧……我忽然觉得有些头疼。这人到底知不知道这种邀请是什么意思啊？这种郑重得仿佛下一秒就要许下一生的诺言般的语气……他以前说话也是这个样子吗？

 

“……再说吧。”我决定放弃思考。

 

“黑羽，”工藤皱起好看的眉头，直晃晃地盯着我看，我一瞬间产生了想要替他抚平眉心的冲动。“你到底出了什么事？我觉得你的状态和以前相比变了太多，你……我感觉你现在过得很糟糕。”

 

我有猜到他迟早会这么和我说。他总是能看出我面具之下的真实状况，就像当初他在天台上对我说“基德，别笑了，好假”一样，现在他又对我说“你现在过得很糟糕”。

 

“其实我也没什么事，我只是太累了。”我移开了视线，没敢继续看他的眼睛，他太聪明，我怕他把我看透，我怕自己那些阴郁的愁绪和心底卑微的暗恋在他的注视下无所遁形。

 

我是一个终日惶惶、无法回头的人，我颓丧、自闭、抑郁，心上压着厚厚的阴霾，我甚至看不清自己的脸。这样糟糕的我，怎么配站在他的跟前？可也是这样糟糕的我，哪怕一定会被那光热所灼伤，也曾在梦中妄图拥抱他。

 

 

 

后来他说了什么我一概不记得了，只记得他轻轻拥抱了我，在我耳边说：

 

“おやすみ。”

 

但是，不像在公交车上那样，一觉醒来就能见到他。

 

再醒来见到的就不是他了。

 

 

 

 

*

 

最近一直是灰蒙蒙的天，仿佛清水中注入了浓墨，以至于整盆水都染上了化不开的脏污。

 

我去医院复诊，医生嘱咐我需要按时、持续吃药。其实我非常厌恶这样必须要靠药物才能调控情绪的自己，但也只是心无余且力不足罢了。

 

走出医院大门的时候，我看到了难得破开乌云的阳光透过枝杈洒落在地。而站在阳光下望着我的，是工藤新一。

 

你怎么在这里。我动了动嘴唇，却终究没问出口。

 

“我总是能查出来的。”他如是说，回答了我没有问出口的问题。

 

“好吧，那你想怎样？查出了我的情况，那你是来笑话我的吗？”我也不知道自己这是怎么了，就这么无端地生出暴躁的情绪，还冲他发火。

 

“我说你啊，还真的是拔屌无情。”我对他耍性子，他却回以开玩笑的语气。自那以后，这是我们第三次见面，也是他第二次说这句话了。他没理会我的沉默，继续说着完全不是在回答我恼火的问题的话：“在你心里，我是那么随便的人吗？”

 

我一时半会儿想不明白他问这话是什么意思。或许我现在还真是像检查报告单上写的那样：大脑整体功能下降；大脑高级功能下降。

 

“我如果不喜欢你的话，为什么要和你睡？”

 

他的言论未免太惊人了吧，如果只是安抚我的情绪的话，没必要把话说到这个地步吧……我真的是不敢相信。

 

我怎么可能配得上他的喜欢呢？

 

我怎么能呢？

 

“那我说得更清楚一些好了。”他往前走了一步，“我爱你，所以想和你做爱。”

 

可是……

 

我不配啊……

 

“我厌恶这样的我自己啊……”

 

我终于忍不住冲他低吼，心底的绝望火山般喷薄而出。

 

“可是我爱你啊。”他又往前走了一步，“如果你真的非常厌恶你自己的话，那就由我来爱你。我会给你我的爱，和本该由你自己给你的那份爱。双份的爱，够了吗？”

 

金色的阳光洒落在他的身上，他的眼角眉梢都是温柔的笑意，比阳光更加明亮。

 

这样美好的人，我真的可以拥有吗？

 

我这糟糕的一生中，也能够……拥有光吗？

 

他笑得真的太好看了。尘世间所有的光亮都不及他明丽。

 

他就是光本身。

 

 

 

“如果你一定需要个精神支柱才能撑下去的话……”他逆着光朝我笑，“我可以吗？”

 

你们说，那个人，他怎么能笑得那么温柔啊……

 

温柔得我都想落泪了。

 

温柔得，我好想答应他啊……

 

 

 

“啊——这样真的是好麻烦噢，”我这句话似乎吓到了他，他的表情有点发愣，我冲他笑了笑，继续说，“我从很早以前就知道，你会是我的死因。”说完这句话后，我忽然觉得全身轻松，是这么多天以来，最轻松的时刻了。是因为他吧。一定是。

 

虽然我这一生说过无数的谎，但在这件事上我没说谎，从我第一次遇到他开始，我就知道——工藤新一迟早会成为黑羽快斗的死因。

 

“那现在，你又变成了我活着的理由，要负责吗，名侦探？”

 

他没有回答，而是径直朝我走了过来。

 

我张开双臂等着他，但比拥抱来得更早的，是落在唇上的亲吻。

 

之后，他才回抱住了满脑子浆糊的我。

 

这一切，美好得未免太不真切了。可我的怀中搂着的，是真实的名侦探。正在阳光下和我接吻的，是真实的工藤新一。

 

 

 

或许。

 

再醒来见到的就不是他了。

 

但是。

 

再醒几次就能又看到他了。

 

 

 

我这辈子见过最能称之为奇迹的魔术并非出于任何一个魔术师的手，而是来自于一个侦探。

 

 

 

他说他爱我。

 

从此，我的世界里有了光。

 

 

 

那么，余生请多指教了，我的名侦探。

 

 

**END**

 

 

**长日尽处，我站在你的面前，**

**你将看到我的疤痕，**

**知道我曾受伤，也曾痊愈。***

 

**Author's Note:**

> *来自泰戈尔《飞鸟集》。
> 
>  
> 
> 自《归居》和《原子笔坠地之后》之后好久没写过这么长的文了。倒也不是什么特殊日子，只是想在四月中间的这天发篇文罢了，也庆祝一下M23上映。至于为什么是凌晨1点，是因为首映场的M23结束后就是这个时间点啦。  
> 就像文前说的那样，这是颗“自闭糖”。目前状态非常不佳，如果这篇文让看文的兄弟姐妹们不舒服的话，那我非常抱歉，但也无能为力。  
> 祝大家生活愉快。
> 
>  
> 
> **快新嗨起来♡**


End file.
